<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Merry Christmas, love by writingformadderton</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629882">Merry Christmas, love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton'>writingformadderton</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rocketman (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Couch Cuddles, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, Sleepy Kisses, Snowball Fight, Tickle Fights, bleeding nose, soft</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 18:34:31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,765</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23629882</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingformadderton/pseuds/writingformadderton</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Taron and Richard spend a funny day out in the snow together. A few weeks later Christmas is there and they have a beautiful day. That evening Taron takes all his bravery together and asks Richard to become his one and only forever.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Taron Egerton/Richard Madden</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Merry Christmas, love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Richard wakes up and shivers a bit. He pulls up the blanket to his chin and tries to warm himself up. Richard shifts back a bit and tries to find the warm body of his boyfriend to cuddle, but T isn’t there. He turns around and reaches his hand out for him but doesn’t find him. Groaning, he opens his eyes to find an empty bedside next to him. Where the hell was Taron?</p>
<p>The door opens and his boyfriend comes in carrying two cups of tea in his hands and smiles brightly when he notices that Richard is awake. “Oh look who’s up finally.” he says teasingly and puts down one cup on Richard’s bedside table. He leans down and presses a gentle kiss on his forehead.</p>
<p>“What the fuck are you wearing?” Richard asks and raises his eyebrows, giggling loudly. Was he really being serious?</p>
<p>Taron is wearing a blue sweater with a Christmas tree and a snowman on it. “Don’t laugh at me!” T pouts and puts his cup down on his side of the bed.</p>
<p>“It’s November, not Christmas yet.” he says and grins brightly, trying to cope with the cuteness of his boyfriend.</p>
<p>Taron shoots him a glare and walks to their balcony door. He opens the curtains and points outside with his fingers. “There is snow. Which means I can wear my Christmas sweater whenever I want to!” he folds his arms in front of his chest and looks like a defensive child.</p>
<p>“Alright, come back to bed now.” Richard pats the mattress next to him and looks at him still grinning.</p>
<p>“No. You’re gonna get your lazy ass out of the bed now. Richard is gonna come out in the snow with me.” Taron says the last sentence in a silly voice as if he was talking to a toddler.</p>
<p>Richard just laughs and shakes his head. “Definitely not. Richard is gonna stay in bed where it’s warm.” he pulls up the blanket again and tries to hide.</p>
<p>But T jumps on the bed, protests loudly and throws himself on Richard. “You’re gonna come outside with me today!” he holds him down and grins down at him.</p>
<p>Rich groans loudly and tries to free himself. “Get the fuck off me! Are you crazy?!” he moans but starts laughing involuntarily.</p>
<p>“Not until you saying yes!” T tries to make himself heavier and changes his position, causing Rich to squirm underneath him, groaning lowly.</p>
<p>“Taron!” he giggles and starts pushing him down, but T fights against him.</p>
<p>“Yes, my beauty?” Taron asks teasingly and bops his nose against Richard’s. He loves playing with him while having the upper hand.</p>
<p>Richard tries to free his hands and as soon as one escapes, he starts tickling T. His boyfriend starts laughing and slaps him playfully. “Get off me you little dumbass!” Rich groans and grabs Taron’s waist, rolling them over. He sits on Taron’s lap and leans over him tickling his sides.</p>
<p>“Rich! No please!” T begs and shakes his head. But Richard is happy to punish him for jumping on him before. He keeps tickling him and Taron squirms and tries to free himself. He starts laughing and begging him hysterically to stop. “Richard! Stop!” Taron’s face gets red and he looks tortured while he shifts underneath him. Rich slides his fingers underneath Taron’s shirt and tickles his belly. T starts kicking and gives his best effort to make him stop. “Richard!” he screams and pants. His expression a mix of laughing and crying.</p>
<p>Richard stops and looks into the eyes of his boyfriend that are full of tears. He bites his lip and shakes his head in amusement. “You’re such a baby.” he groans and leans down towards him, connecting their lips.</p>
<p>Taron pants against his full lips and tries to catch his breath. “Don’t be mean.” He mumbles and closes his eyes.</p>
<p>Richard chuckles and kisses him softly. “If you ask nicely.” He whispers and caresses over his cheek, wiping the tears away.</p>
<p>“Please. Don’t. Be. Mean. My. Love.” Taron says between kisses and tangles his hand in Richard’s soft curls in their natural mess. The way he loves them the most, he thinks they suit his boyfriend so well.</p>
<p>“To you, never.” Richard just says before kissing him again and stroking over his temple. T moans quietly against his lips and it makes Rich smile widely. “Missed me, huh?”</p>
<p>“Mhm.” T sinks deeper into the kiss, getting soft and gentle. Richard presses his lips tenderly on his and they share a few long kisses. Taron opens his eyes and smiles into the kiss, seeing Richard’s eyes closed with a peaceful look in his features.</p>
<p>Richard notices and stops the kiss. He braces himself on his arms and looks down on Taron. “What are you smiling at?”</p>
<p>“Don’t know.” Taron whispers grinning and pushes himself up to kiss him again.</p>
<p>Richard pushes himself higher to stop T from kissing him. “Liar.” he teases.</p>
<p>Taron’s hands wander down Richard’s side and settle on his hips, pulling him down softly towards him. “That wasn’t a lie. Don’t know if I’m happy you’re kissing me or that you’re mine in general.”</p>
<p>Rich’s deep blue eyes soften in admiration as he leans down again, tasting the sweet lips of his boyfriend. He whimpers a bit and presses himself close to T. Within a few seconds, he rolls them over again and he’s lying under Taron now. His hand wanders up Taron’s toned back and grabs his neck firmly but gentle. He parts his lips a bit and Taron does the same. Richard can feel his hot breath against his lips and he bites his lower lip. “My god I love you so much it’s unreal.” He whispers and his eyes scan every inch of Taron’s face. As if he’s trying to memorize his look like he would lose him.</p>
<p>T blushes a bit and his eyes light up. He sinks into another deep kiss, tangling his hand in Richard’s curls. Richard’s thumb strokes soft circles on the back of his neck. Taron carefully bites his boyfriend’s lower lip and causes him to moan barely audible. “I love you too. So so much.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Come outside now!” Taron says and puts his hand on his hips. He’s wearing a big winter jacket, gloves, boots and a cap to keep him warm.</p>
<p>“It’s cold, Taron. You know I hate the cold.” Rich groans and stands in the door frame.</p>
<p>T leans down and takes some snow into his hand. “Don’t be such a bitch.” he says and throws the now formed into a ball, snow towards Richard. It lands on his jacket and Rich shoots a glare at him.</p>
<p>“I swear you’re gonna regret that you little bastard!” Richard says through gritted teeth and closes the door behind him, coming outside.</p>
<p>They start throwing snow balls one after another and chase each other through the garden. Richard makes a snow ball and throws it towards Taron’s face, hitting his nose.</p>
<p>“Ah fucking hell!” T groans and holds his nose with both hands.</p>
<p>“Shit, I’m so sorry, T.” Richard says and walks towards him to check on his nose.</p>
<p>As soon as he stands before him, Taron jumps into him and throws them both in the snow. He giggles and looks down at Rich, who’s a bit shocked. “Dork.” Taron mumbles and kisses him passionately.</p>
<p>Rich can feel his cold lips on his. They roll around in the snow kissing like feral teenagers. After a few kisses, Richard frowns and pushes him back a bit. Something wet dropped onto his face. When he looks at T, he realizes what it is. “Baby, you’re bleeding.” He tells him.</p>
<p>“What?” Taron gets rid of one of his gloves and his fingers hold his nose. When he takes them away, they were indeed slightly red. He looks down at Richard who has the red liquid under his nose and chuckles. “Shit, I should go inside, huh?”</p>
<p>They both get up and Richard tells Taron to look up while he walks him inside. Rich gives him a tissue to hold under his nose and helps him take off his winter clothes. His own follows and he leads T to the living room, helping him sit down on the sofa where he can rest his head on a pillow looking up to the ceiling.</p>
<p>“Told ya we should stay inside.” Richard says giggling and sits down next to him.</p>
<p>Taron puts the tissue in his nose and rolls his eyes, chuckling softly making Rich laugh even more. He tries to relax his neck and stares at the ceiling. T can feel Richard starting to play with his hair and grabs his free hand to lock their fingers. After a while, his nose stops bleeding and he sits normally, Rich throwing the tissue into the bin.</p>
<p>Richard sits down next to him again and pats on his lap. “I’m sorry for hurting you, bub.” he says sincerely when T places himself in his lap.</p>
<p>“Aw, don’t worry. It was fun.” He responds and his eyes shine brightly from the excitement of the day. His cheeks are red from the cold and he looks like he had the time of his life outside. Taron nestles his body into Richard’s and rests his head on his shoulder, leaving little kisses on his jawline.</p>
<p>Richard wraps his arms around him and pulls him into a safe embrace. “Yeah, it was.” He admits and locks their fingers. His thumb starts rubbing soft circles on his knuckles and he loves having Taron curled up in his lap. It gives him the feeling of being his protector.</p>
<p>“Richie?” T hums almost and cuddles deeper into Richard.</p>
<p>“Yes, my love?” Rich speaks and lifts up Taron’s hand to his mouth, placing a kiss on the back of his hand.</p>
<p>Taron lifts up his head and stares into Richard’s dashing blue eyes. “I love you so much.” He whispers and shifts on Richard’s lap. He opens his legs a bit and sits on his knees on both sides of Richard’s legs. Rich watches him curiously and rests his hands on his waist rubbing tiny circles. Taron cups his face and his blueish green eyes study every inch of it. He opens his lips slightly and moves closer. “Can I kiss you?”</p>
<p>Richard’s hand travels up his back and he moves closer. “Just kiss me already.” He whispers back and brushes his lips shortly over Taron’s.</p>
<p>Taron brings their lips together and gasps softly feeling Richard’s full lips. They share a few long and tender kisses. “Mm you taste so good.” T mumbles into the kiss and presses his lips harder on Richard’s.</p>
<p>The Scottish man moans and pulls back to catch his breath. “You are so beautiful. So fucking beautiful.” he whines a bit and grabs his neck, kissing him gently. “Never wanna lose you.”</p>
<p>T growls lowly and sinks in deeper into the kiss. “I’m all yours. You own my heart, Rich.” He mumbles and nibbles on Richard’s lower lip pulling a breathy moan from him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Richard the red nosed reindeer, had a very shiny nose!” Taron sings on top of his lungs and dances around in the living room. He’s decorating the Christmas tree and his spirits are high with Christmas joy.</p>
<p>“Taron!” Rich groans and is fixing the Christmas lights on the wall.</p>
<p>His boyfriend starts giggling loudly. “Yes?” he asks teasingly and puts some lights on the tree.</p>
<p>Richard jumps down from the ladder and walks over to T. “Stop replacing Rudolph with my name.” He wraps his arms around his golden boy from behind and rests his head on his back. “Even though I love the way you laugh because of it.”</p>
<p>Taron turns around and smirks at him. “Close your eyes.”</p>
<p>“Why?” he asks suspiciously when he sees the excitement in Taron’s beautiful eyes.</p>
<p>“Trust me and close your eyes.” Taron says and Rich does as he’s told. As soon as he closed his eyes, Taron connects their lips in a tender and loving kiss.</p>
<p>Richard grabs his neck and smiles into the kiss. “Stop being so cute. Damn, bub.” he sighs and enjoys kissing his boyfriend.</p>
<p>“I can be as cute as I want too, for fucks sake.” The Welsh chuckles and stares into Richard’s eyes. Man, he could get lost in them forever.</p>
<p>“Stop looking at me like that, you’re making me blush.” he mumbles and stares back into his boyfriend’s eyes. T smirks when he sees the flushed cheeks of Rich. “What?” he asks and pulls him closer to his body, feeling the comforting warmth of him.</p>
<p>“It’s unreal how safe I feel with you.” T presses a light kiss on his lips. “I mean I’m literally needy for protection coming from you.”</p>
<p>Richard chuckles and pulls him with him towards the big arm chair. “One of the many reasons I fell in love with you.” He admits and now it’s Taron’s turn to blush. He sits down and pulls T on his lap, who curls up against him immediately. He rubs gently over his back and they enjoy the silence for a while. Taron is stroking over Richard’s thigh but his movements get slower like every time he’s thinking about something. “What are you thinking about love?” Rich asks.</p>
<p>Taron sits up a bit and bites his lower lip. “I have a question. I’m not sure how to ask you or when or where.” He admits quietly.</p>
<p>“What?” Richard chuckles amused but stops when he sees how serious T looks. “T, you’re safe here. You can ask me anything you want.” He tries to comfort him.</p>
<p>“I’m risking a beautiful Christmas if you give me the answer I’m not hoping for.” Taron sighs and grabs both of his hands.</p>
<p>“It’s okay. I wanted to ask you something as well, but you first then.” Richard leans back in the chair and watches Taron closely, who seems a bit nervous now.</p>
<p>“Okay.” He takes a deep breath and looks into his beautiful blue eyes, letting his own wander over Richard’s face. The stunning grey streak which is slightly curled today before going back and staring right into the deep ocean trapped in his boyfriend’s eyes. His safe place. “I love you so much and the last four years have felt like a pretty amazing eternity I never want to end.” Rich squeezes his hands in agreement. “You are so special to me and I can’t stand the thought of losing you.”</p>
<p>Richard leans forward and bops his nose against Ts. “Won’t go anywhere.” It’s a promise and it gives Taron new courage.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to give me an answer that’s fitting for me if it isn’t for you.” Taron assures him and bites hard on his lower lip. Richard nods slowly and feels a bit of fear creeping up in him. What was he up to? “Richard Madden, will you marry me?” he asks barely audible and sees Richard’s eyes widen in surprise.</p>
<p>Richard breathes out loudly and shakes his head slightly. Taron’s heart drops and he feels shame creeping up in him while looking down on his lap. Was it too early? </p>
<p>“What if I told you I wanted to ask you the exact same thing?” Richard lifts his chin up carefully with his fingers and sees the insecurity in his eyes.</p>
<p>Taron looks surprised and his jaw drops down. “No way.” He whispers happily and squeezes Richard’s hands.</p>
<p>Richard pulls him closer and looks deep into Taron’s eyes, making him completely weak. “Fuck, I love you so much.” he whispers before giving his boyfriend a beautifully soft and sweet kiss.</p>
<p>“Can I take that as a yes?” Taron asks smirking a bit and wrapping his arms around Richard’s neck. His eyes are filling with tears of joy.</p>
<p>Richard cups his face and strokes over his cheeks. “Oh hell yeah!” he groans and kisses Taron again. They melt into it and both of them can’t believe the immense feeling of luck filling their whole bodies. Getting engaged under the Christmas lights will be a memory they’ll never forget. “Merry Christmas, love.” Richard says and kisses the tears away that are rolling down Taron’s cheek. His beautiful emotional baby.</p>
<p>“Best Christmas ever. I love you so much, angel eyes.” Taron chokes out and smiles happily through his tears of joy.</p>
<p>Richard’s heart skips a beat and he feels a tear rolling down his cheek. “I love you too.” He whispers and T kisses his tears away gently, taking in the moment fully.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>